


polyester

by injunmie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst with a Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunmie/pseuds/injunmie
Summary: "it's just polyester."heather - conan gray
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 21





	polyester

third of december. 

"jeno!" i heard his voice calling for me. i turned back and saw his tiny figure running towards me and giggled. he had a piece of clothing in his arms. for me? 

"here. put it on, quickly!" he caught up to me as he handed out a sweater. for me. i flushed a light shade of pink and took the sweater and said a quick 'thank you' before putting it on. 

me in your sweater.

"you look good in it," he said. "better on you than me." he pat my shoulder. if only you knew how much i liked you. 

you said it looked better.

another student passed by us, renjun eyes following him. i felt a little pain in my chest, dismissing it as i focused on how he looked at him. 

but i watch your eyes as he walks by.

"wow.." i heard him mutter. i sighed, giving him a quick hug before leaving. "bye, injun. see you tomorrow!" i yelled at him from a far distance as he waved back at me.

he's got you mesmerized. 

while i 

die.

the next day i wear the same sweater he gave me yesterday. i was sat on my doorstep, waiting for renjun. i see him next to another guy. the same guy from yesterday. the guy he gave heart eyes to. i sighed and headed off to school without him. i don't need him. 

why would you even kiss me?

they were practically attached by the hip today, like we used to be. i was replaced. replaced by him. replaced by the guy he gave heart eyes to. oh, how i wish i could be that guy. 

i'm not even half as pretty.

now this day, he was in a sweater renjun gave him. i'm not special. i was never special. i was never the one for him. i was never your first choice. always the second. stupid second place. i wish i was more to you than second. 

you gave him your sweater.

i shouldn't even be upset. it's just clothes, but not at the same time. stupid special treatment. all i'll ever be is a friend to you. nothing more. if i only i said it sooner. stupid jeno lee. stupid, stupid, stupid.

it's just polyester, but you like him better.

i want to be him. him for somebody else. i'm not over you yet. my heart was completely shattered once you told me you were dating. i'm still wishing i could have you, and i know it's so selfish. you're already so happy. 

wish i was jaemin.

i came home crying. yeah. crying. they had their first kiss today. renjun's first kiss. i wanted to be his first kiss. stupid lee jeno, you ruined your chance. i can't believe i thought i was already enough for him. all i was to him was a friend. a best friend. that was it. not even a mere crush. just a best friend. 

watch as you stand with.

today marks your first date with him. i shouldn't be keeping track of this, i'm a fucking creep, but i miss you so much. you haven't talked, called, texted me ever since you started dating. you forgot me, injun. you forgot me. 

him holding your hand.

it was cold. i feel cold. i had his sweater on, the one that had always made me feel warm. i stood at my locker, staring at all the things you gave me. all of the things that were now probably given to him. him. it's all about him. 

put his arm around your shoulder.

"so, hows it going with your crush, hm?" hyuck asked. i didn't answer him, looking down at the ground, the tears threatening to spill from my eyes. it hurt. it hurt so badly. i want to get him out of my mind, please. 

"oh no.. oh, jeno.." he came to put his arms around me. i cried into his shoulder, then explaining what happened. i really thought. i really thought i was the one for him. i thought he was the one for me. stupid. you only live on dreams, jeno lee. hyuck walked me home tonight. i thanked him before i went inside, crying again. 

now i'm getting colder.

hyuck came to pick me up today. "hey! let's go cheer you up, yeah?" it was a weekend and i didn't have any plans except to cry in bed. i nodded as i followed him throughout the day. i decided to loosen up a bit and push out my thoughts of renjun. 

but how could i hate him?

it all came back. i saw them at the ice cream parlor hyuck took me to. i started crying. just silent sobs coming out of my mouth. hyuck comforted me. he's there for me. he'll be here for me. 

he's such an angel.

hyuck had kept coming over to cheer me up. it felt nice for somebody to be with me again. to not be abandoned. to be happy again. i missed being comforted while i was sad. 

but then again, kinda

"so! where do you wanna go today?" he said through the phone. "mm, i dunno." i shrugged. hyuck groaned and i could practically hear him roll his eyes. i laughed. i haven't laughed in a while. 

"maybe you should come over." i suggested. hyuck gasped, "i'll be over in 10!" i chuckled at how excited he was. 

"alright, see you later." i hung up the call, laying on my bed.

wish he were dead.

i heard a knock on the door and rushed to open it. my friend greeted me with a hug and a pat on the back. "so, have you been feeling better?" he'd ask. i nodded, with a smile on my face. 

"whaddya wanna do?" he asked. we had already been sat in my bedroom, hyuck chilling on my beanbag. "we could play some video games." i pointed to the ps4 that was sat on the tv stand. my parents figured since they weren't going to be home for a while they should install a tv in my room. i saw hyuck nod and i smiled at him. 

"you can bring the beanbag over here if you want." i said, not just wanting him to sit on the floor. "then what about you?" he asked. i laughed at him, it was cute how he was so concerned about me not getting a seat, but then again so was i. 

"it's okay, hyuckie." i smiled, ruffling his hair, then grabbing the two remotes on the next to the ps4, turning them on while i was at it. i also turned on the tv, along with the console. "no! sit with me on the beanbag." i turned back to him, confused. 

"you think we can both fit on there?" he nodded. i shrugged and sat next to him. he was right. i didn't realize how big the beanbag was. i coughed asking, "so, um, what do you wanna play?" i asked facing my head towards him. woah. i didn't realize how close his face was to mine. i studied his face for a few seconds before hearing,

"jeno? did you hear me?" he asked, then facing me. i looked away to the controller. "oh, uh, sorry, what was it you wanted to play?" 

"minecraft, jeno, minecraft." he giggled. everything about him seemed more attractive now. why was that? i scooted towards the tv stand, looking through the games to find the one he wanted to play. 

a few minutes passed as we played the game and hyuck had gotten bored. he rested his head on my shoulder, then leaning my head on his. i haven't felt this intimate for a while. i stopped leaning on him and looked at him. he looked back at me. 

fuck. 

i contemplated whether i should kiss him or not. i didn't realize my feelings for him until now. i should do it. i'm gonna do it. 

i leaned in, finally, my lips on his. it was short, because since i'm a pussy, i pulled away and panicked. "fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, i'm so sorry!" i looked away from him. i felt his hand on my chin and my face was pulling towards him as he pulled me in for another kiss. 

we were on the floor now, him on top of me, pretty much just.. making out. he pulled away and giggled. "who knew that jeno lee was a good kisser?" he joked, and i scoffed. 

"ugh, shut up... i'm embarrassed." i turned my face away from him, too embarrassed to look him in the eyes. "so.. what does this make us?" he asked, cupping my face so i could face him. 

"boyfriends..?" i suggested. "boyfriends." he agreed, leaning in to give me a quick kiss. 

"i'll see you at school tomorrow, yeah?" he got off of me, walking towards the door. i gave him a thumbs up, then following him so i could lock the door. 

months later. 

"jeno!" the familiar voice called to me. i turned back and saw my beloved boyfriend trying to catch up to me. i stopped in my tracks, holding my arm out for him. "good morning, hyuckie." i gave him a peck to his temple. 

"wait for me next time!" he whined. "i'm sorry," i giggled, resting my arm on top of his head as we walked to school. being in a relationship that didn't have renjun felt relaxing. it felt better than i imagined. so, i thank donghyuck for proving that i can live without him. 

"i love you." i whispered to him. 

"i love you too." he whispered back, giving me a light kiss on the lips.


End file.
